The True Dark Lord
by Thawk6
Summary: Full summary inside. Post Ootp. Dark Harry and Dark Ginny. Warnings: explicit language, sexual situations, and extremely dark


The True Dark Lord

By Thawk6

Summary: During his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was immersed in a fiery battle with his uncontrollable rage. After the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, he finally snaps. Harry descends into Darkness in order to have revenge and destroy Lord Voldemort and his followers. In order to beat him, he must become the true Dark Lord.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny/Cara Knight (OFC), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna

Warnings: Extremely Dark, Sexual situations.

_**Hhh=**_ scenes taken from Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

The Chosen One's Fall

_**There was a loud bang and a yell from the dais. Harry saw Kingsley, yelling in pain, hit the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it. She was halfway up the stairs now-**_

"_**Harry-no!" cried Lupin, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin's slackened grip.**_

"_**SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!"**_

_**And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches. **_A rage flared through him like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt the rage coil in his stomach as despair clawed at his loving heart; devastated at the loss of his last family member, his godfather Sirius Black. _**People were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming….**_

_**She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within. The brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long, colored tentacles, but he shouted "Wingardium leviosa!" and they flew into the air away from him. Slipping and sliding he ran on toward the door. He leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Harry- what-?" past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room- beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.**_

_**He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls had begun to rotate again. Once more he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.**_

"_**Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, **_his fiery rage licked through his very core, filling his veins like the tongues of a blazing inferno _**as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"**_

_**The room seemed to be waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open, and the corridor toward the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran….**_

_**He could hear a lift clattering ahead of him. He sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner, and slammed his fist onto the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked Atrium. The doors slid shut and he was rising….**_

_**He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted toward her, and aimed another spell at him. He dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren; the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening. **_ His rage hummed through his body as his magic crackled around him. Sparks flared out of the tip of the wand he grasped in his hand.

"_**Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock-baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"**_

"_**I am!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harrys seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room.**_

"_**Aaaaaah…did you **__**love**__** him, little baby Potter?"**_

_**Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before.**_ His anger rose and magic swirled and crackled around him; the power increasing as his uncontrollable rage rose. He wanted to hurt her. No he wanted to torture her. He wanted her to pay for everything she had ever done. He wanted to listen to her scream. He knew that he would enjoy listening to the music of her agonizing screams. _**He flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed "Crucio!"**_

The Unforgivable curse struck her straight in her chest. Bellatrix screamed in agony; the force of the curse knocked her off her feet and she fell to the ground twitching and writhing in agony.

Bellatrix's screams grew hoarse as the minutes went by. Harry pushed all his hate and anger into the curse. He pushed in his despair over the death of his godfather Sirius. He put in his hatred of Voldemort and his cause; but most importantly he pushed in his joy at seeing the bitch who killed Sirius suffer.

Harry let up the curse with a flick of his wand. The hall grew sinisterly quiet as Bellatrix's screams were muted. Bellatrix lay curled up in a ball, her breathing ragged and heavy. After a few minutes Bellatrix recovered enough to get unsteadily to her feet.

"This is why I came after you my dear," sneered Harry coldly. "You will pay your debts in blood dear, sweet, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix shivered at Harry's frigid tone. She glared into his frigid emerald eyes that gleamed with absolute hatred. Harry laughed at the flicker of fear that filled Bellatrix's violet eyes.

Harry could not help the sliver of joy that crept through him as he saw Bellatrix's fear. It made him feel powerful. He was making one of the most powerful Dark Witches in the world shiver in fear. He was making the bitch that killed Sirius cower at his feet.

"Crucio" Bellatrix roared, but Harry anticipated the curse and ducked back behind the fountain. The curse nailed the wrought gold gates causing one to collapse.

Harry rolled out from behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren and shouted "Reducto".

The dark red jet of light flew straight at Bellatrix's chest causing her eyes to widen. "Protego" she roared, causing the Reductor Curse to bounce off her shimmering silver shield. The rebounded curse nailed the top of the golden Wizard's head.

"Expelliarmus" Harry said. The red light flew at Bellatrix causing her wand to go flying out of her hand. Harry stood up quickly and pointed his wand at the unarmed Death Eater.

"Bellatrix my dear, I am very disappointed in you. I thought that you would at least be some sort of challenge; I guess that I was wrong. Alas, it does not matter, I believe you have some debts to pay," said Harry. He walked slowly towards her still form. He continued to keep his wand pointed at her chest as he stared into her violet eyes.

"You know nothing Potter, I will kill you little baby Potter," Bellatrix mocked. "Give me the Prophecy Potter, and I may spare your life."

"Then I guess you will have to kill me since the Prophecy broke," Harry said. "Crucio" The curse flew at Bellatrix, but she anticipated the curse and rolled out of its path and grasped her dropped wand. She stood up quickly and shouted "Stupefy".

Harry dodged the stunner and pointed his wand once more at Bellatrix's chest. She mirrored his actions and trained her wand at his chest. Harry knew that he did not stand a chance against her in a real duel. The only reason he had not been beaten yet was because Bellatrix believed he still had the Prophecy.

"Give me the Prophecy, or I will kill you," snarled Bellatrix. Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking in pent up fury.

"Then kill me Bellatrix. The Prophecy is broken; you have failed Bellatrix. Your Master will be furious with you. You failed to acquire a simple Prophecy from a group of six teenagers, which are not even fully trained wizards and witches. Here I was thinking that you were one of the best, and he knows Bellatrix; He knows. Your old mate Voldemort knows it's gone and he is furious," said Harry mockingly. He could not help but shiver at the thought of what she was going to do to him.

"Why you bastard," She snarled, "You lie, you lie." "Accio Prophecy" "Accio Prophecy" "ACCIO PROPHECY". Harry could not help but laugh at Bellatrix's frantic actions. He laughed harder as she screeched in rage. He laughed insanely as she continuously tried to summon the broken Prophecy; afraid to admit to herself that she failed. Afraid to admit that she was bested by six untrained teenagers.

Harry continued to laugh until his scar burst open with agony. His scar seared and burned causing his eyes to stream with tears. His skull felt like it was about to burst from the agony. "There is nothing to summon. It's gone. No one heard it," snarled Harry. He clapped a hand to his head as he was filled with a rage that was not his. A feeling of dread filled him as he realized that Lord Voldemort, The darkest Wizard of all time, had arrived.

"He tells the truth Bella, I ripped it out of his pathetic mind," said Voldemort coldly as he swirled into existence. He stood at Bellatrix's side. He was tall and skeletally thin. He wore a large black, hooded cloak with its hood covering his face. His gleaming, sinister, slit-like, red eyes blazed through the shadow of his hood. His Yew wand was grasped in his pale spidery like hands, which were abnormally long, as he stared with disappointment at his servant.

"Master please forgive me, I did not know. I tried my best Master," Bellatrix pleaded as she dropped to her knees and began to plead for forgiveness. She crawled forward and kissed the hem of his robes. Voldemort watched her calmly as she begged him for forgiveness.

"Stand Bellatrix," Voldemort commanded. She stood quickly and waited in front of him, her head bowed in submission. "You asked for forgiveness my dear Bella. You must earn your forgiveness, however I blame the majority of the failure on Lucius. It was his plan after all," said Voldemort as he reached out and grasped Bellatrix's neck and squeezed. She gasped for air as he squeezed tighter. He released her and she gulped air up loudly as she recovered. Then with a wave of his wand he blasted her backwards.

"I will deal with you later Bella," said Voldemort. He turned and stared at the boy that always ruined his plans. "Good Evening Harry Potter, We meet again."

"Hello Voldemort," spat Harry coldly as he glared at Voldemort. His fiery rage mixing with Voldemort's foreign rage. His magic swirled and crackled around him with more intensity than before.

"You have once again ruined my plans Harry. Interesting. Interesting. I see that you have used dark magic. How did it feel Harry? Do you feel the awesome power that fills you as you use magic? As I said before, there is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it," said Voldemort quietly.

Harry ignored Voldemort's questions. He could feel the dark power that filled him as he tortured Bellatrix. However he knew Voldemort was wrong about the last statement. "You are wrong Voldemort. There is such a thing as good and evil," Harry said.

"Am I Harry? I am correct Harry. Join me and we could gain ultimate power. We would rule over this world with iron fists. We would destroy all that is in our way, even the muggle loving fool, Albus Dumbledore. We could even beat death. What will it be Harry? Join me," Voldemort said.

"NEVER, I will never join the man that killed my parents. I would never discriminate against Muggleborns because one of the best witches of the age is one." Harry replied angrily, Hatred pounding through his veins.

"You wont Potter, ah well no matter, I am going to kill you Potter and all your little friends. Prepare to die Potter," spat Voldemort venomously. He leveled his wand at Harry and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

The sinister green jet of death flew straight at Harry. Harry stiffened and waited as the green light flew closer but it never came as the headless golden Wizard statue collided with the Killing curse, raising its arms to protect Harry. Harry whipped around and caught sight of an angry Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. The gentle old man now looked intimidating in his violet star strewn robes. His face was hard and his usually twinkling blue eyes were cold and belied his immense power. His beard was tucked into his belt and an insane aura of power wrapped around him. Harry now understood why Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared.

"No one else will die tonight Tom," said Dumbledore. Voldemort was standing still, looking at Dumbledore in shock.

_**Voldemort raised his wand and sent another jet of green light at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak; next second he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand at the remnants of the fountain; the other statues sprang to life too. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled toward the fireplaces along the wall, and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backward, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.**_

"_**It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way-"**_

"_**By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.**_

_**Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his stone guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gonglike note reverberated from it, an oddly chilling sound….**_

"_**You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"**_

"_**We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"**_

_**There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.**_

"_**You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless. He wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backward toward the wall, blocking his every attempt to get out from behind it. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"**_

_**Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold upon Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.**_

_**Voldemort vanished. The snake reared from the floor, ready to strike-**_

_**There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.**_

"_**Look out!**__**" Harry yelled.**_

_**But even as he shouted, one more jet of green light had flown at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck-**_

_**Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. He burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled, and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one, long, fluid movement- the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass-**_

_**For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the struggling mass-**_

_**Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor. **_

"_**MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.**_

_**Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed, "Stay where you are Harry!"**_

_**For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why. The hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under her statue, and the tiny baby Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor-**_

Then Harry's scar exploded with pain. Pain so terrible it was nearly passed all endurance. He was going to die.__He felt a monster coil around his being, suffocating him. The monster was pure evil. The monster pushed Harry down into submission and took control of Harry's body. The monster, who Harry realized was Voldemort, said, "You have lost, Old Man."

Harry fought for control but Voldemort's strength was impenetrable. The pain he felt was unbearable; he could feel Voldemort's hatred and power. He felt Voldemort push into his mind, fighting him for control. Memories flashed by his emerald eyes; only they held what would've happened if things would have gone wrong.

Harry watched as his parents were killed. He watched as the green light nailed his father in the chest, while James fought to protect his family. He watched as his mother begged for his life, while she stood protectively over him. He watched as the killing curse hit his mother and she fell. He looked into Lily's emerald green eyes, his eyes. He felt his own hatred and rage join Voldemort's.

He felt Dumbledore's hand touch his convulsing body, and could not help but feel safer. "Harry, everything will be alright. You are not him. You are not bad, Harry," said Dumbledore soothingly.

Harry continued to be assaulted by terrible images, as he felt Voldemort respond, "Kill Him, Dumbledore. If death is nothing then kill him. Kill him in order to kill me."

He watched as Hermione was attacked by the troll. The troll smashed her head in with his club. He watched as Hermione's body was smashed into a bloody pulp. He felt his rage increasing; He felt like a beast deep inside of him was beginning to awaken. He watched as Ron was impaled by the Queen's chess piece. He watched as she ripped him from limb to limb. His rage and hatred increased and he felt the beast inside of him stir.

He watched as Bertha Jorkin's mind was broken and how she was killed with green light. He watched as the old muggle, Frank Bryce, was also killed in a flash of green light. He felt the Beast stir again in his chest.

He watched in horror as Gabrielle, the little French girl, was slayed by a Merman. He watched as an imperioed Krum murdered Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle's older sister. He watched as an unconscious Krum was devoured by a giant spider. He watched as Cedric Diggory, the spare, was struck down with the killing curse. He watched as Neville was tortured into insanity, just like his parents. He screamed as he watched Luna getting crushed by the large model of the moon. He roared in rage as he watched Sirius fall through the veil. He felt the Beast growl and begin to move in his chest.

He felt it move as he struggled through the unbearable pain of Voldemort's possession. He felt the beast fight against the coiling monster that was controlling him as he went through the mental agony of watching the people he cared about die continuously.

Suddenly, he was in a room with a large mirror in front of him. The mirror was the Mirror of Erised. Around him was a dense fog that flashed with the images of his friends gruesome murders. Harry looked straight in the mirror and instead of seeing his reflection, or the thing he desired most, he saw Voldemort.

"You are weak Potter. I am going to kill everyone you care about," sneered Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming with cruel excitement.

A flash appeared before his eyes. He closed them. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the Chamber of Secrets. He watched as a cute, little, red-haired girl walked ominously to the front of the giant sculpture of Salazar Slytherin. Her beautiful, brown eyes were oddly blank and she carried a little, black diary close to her chest. Harry recognized the girl as Ginny Weasley.

"No, not Ginny too. Not Ginny," croaked Harry weakly.

He watched as Ginny mechanically laid down on to the cold floor. Harry watched as she began to pale rapidly. A shadowy form began to appear more solid as Ginny became paler. Soon the shade of Tom Riddle became solid enough to touch solid objects. Tom walked quickly over to Ginny and began to remove her skirt and undergarments. He quickly pulled off his pants and undergarments and entered her. He pulled back on his possession of her so that she could fight him. Ginny fought and screamed; she kicked and punched but Tom was too strong. Her attempts to get free; to stop Tom from raping her, became weaker as her life force webbed away, into the man that was raping her. Harry screamed in absolute fury as the Beast let out a tremendous roar.

The Beast rose and began to do battle with the monster that was tightly coiled around Harry's being. He felt a familiar set of arms embrace him; arms that were soft and feminine. He felt warmth, joy and love emanated through him. A distinct flowery scent that he associated with the Burrow assaulted his senses. The embrace reminded him of the time that he embraced Ginny after saving her in the Chamber of Secrets.

As the Beast and monster did battle; Harry was back in front of the Mirror. This time he was not fooled by the false images Voldemort placed cleverly with his real memories. The unbearable pain had finally left him. He began to smash the mirror as he watched images of Ron and him saving Hermione from the Troll. He watched as Ron beat the chess game. He watched as he saved Gabrielle from the Merman in the Lake. He watched as Krum stunned Fleur from behind. Harry cheered as Cedric and him sent up red sparks over an unconscious Krum. He laughed as Neville bravely fought Bellatrix, even taking the Cruciatus Curse. He realized that Luna was not crushed by the moon. And finally he knew that Ginny was never raped by Voldemort in the Chamber and that she was still alive.

The Mirror shattered as the monster slowly gave up control of Harry under The Beast's onslaught. Harry regained control of his limbs and felt more warmth and love as Ginny tightened her Warm embrace.

"You are the weak one Voldemort. You who have never felt love. For this I am sorry. For this I pity you," said Harry as the Beast finally pushed the monster out, with a large burst of Power.

Harry was back in the Entrance Hall of The Ministry of Magic. Harry was laying down behind the now motionless statue of the Headless Wizard; Ginny curled around his chest. Dumbledore was bent at his side, a look of concern and relief on his gentle face. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and began to run his hand through her silky, red hair. Ginny looked up into his face and began to smile; destroying the anxious look on her beautiful face.

Suddenly, Voldemort appeared above Harry and Ginny and said, "I am going to destroy everything you have Potter."

There was a flash of a camera, and Voldemort vanished. Voldemort reappeared next to Bellatrix; grabbed her and Disapparated away.

"Harry are you okay," Dumbledore asked, concern lacing his ancient and soothing voice.

Harry nodded slowly as he laid there tiredly, wrapped in Ginny's loving embrace, as Ministry workers gasped in shock at what they witnessed. More Ministry workers were arriving through the grates pushing the shocked workers further into the hall.

"Minister, It was him, I saw him; it was You-Know-Who," said the short Auror that went to arrest Dumbledore.

"I know Dawlish, I saw him too," Minister Fudge stammered as cameras continued to flash; taking in the Atrium's destruction. The crowd shivered in fear and the new arrivals gasped in disbelief.

Dumbledore stood up from his kneeling position by Harry and turned towards Fudge; who continued to stared open mouthed at the destruction.

"_**If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forward so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time( a few of them raised their wands, others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor), "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation jinx and awaiting your decision on what to do with them."**_

The Minister strode angrily towards Dumbledore as a squadron of red robed Aurors surrounded Fudge with their wands out.

"_**Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, apparently beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I-"**_

_**He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"**_

"_**Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men – and win again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!" **_

"_**I-don't-well-" blustered Fudge, looking around as through hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well- Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you- you will need to tell me exactly- the Fountain of Magical Brethren- What Happened," he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.**_

"_**We can discuss that after I have sent Harry **_and Ginny _**back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.**_

"_**Harry- Harry Potter?"**_

_**Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was **_now standing, wrapped in Ginny's warm embrace, _**against the wall beside the fallen statue that had been guarding him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.**_

"_**He-here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "Why- what's all this about?"**_

"_**I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry **_and Ginny _**are back at school."**_

Dumbledore turned away from Fudge and walked towards where the golden wizard's head lay on the ground. He slowly bent down and grabbed the head, showing weariness that Harry never saw in him before. Dumbledore turned and walked towards Harry and Ginny. Harry slowly raised his head and met Dumbledore's blue eyes; which were lacking their usual twinkle. Harry did not know what to feel, he was still numb, too numb; he felt like he would never have any positive emotions ever again. Only a simmering, dark rage boiled deep within him and it scared him.

"Harry, Ginny. It is time for you both to return to Hogwarts. I will send you both to my office; please remain there. I have something very important to discuss with both of you," Dumbledore whispered to Harry and Ginny as he reached them.

"Of course, Professor," Ginny whispered as Harry nodded numbly. Dumbledore gazed into both of their eyes. His enchantingly blue eyes bore sadly into first Ginny's brown eyes, then Harry's green eyes.

"And Harry, I am extremely sorry for your loss," Dumbledore whispered in concern. Harry gazed into the Headmaster's eyes and nodded, to numb to think.

Dumbledore laid the golden wizard's head on the ground, in front of them. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus." The head flashed a brilliant blue and trembled violently against the wooden floor; then after another moment became still.

"_**Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic, you- you"**_

_**His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.**_

"_**You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it, "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."**_

_**Fudge goggled worse than ever. His mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled gray hair.**_

"_**I- you"**_

_**Dumbledore turned his back on him.**_

"Take the Portkey, Ginny and Harry. Remember, It is imperative that I speak to you when I return," Dumbledore said. Harry and Ginny reached down and touched the statue. "I shall see you in half an hour, One, two, three…"

And Harry and Ginny felt the familiar feeling of being pulled by the navel. And they swirled out of existence in a whirl of color and sound.

**Authors Note: I used the Parts in the book for the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort so that I could save some original battle scenes for later. Also I believe that Canon events would've happened at that moment. I have now redid chapter one and chapter two should be done soon.**


End file.
